perfection beyond imperfect
by Jaaavyt
Summary: Because we all know, there has to be an ideal Mr. Prince Charming somewhere. /Alice x Various/Anthology/ o6. Oh yes, mmhm, who knew Blood had such vivid colored things in his sacred desk.
1. o1 advantages of unfair

So, I'm starting a new series. ;] Well, err, anthology if you call it, since I suck at multi-chapter plots. Inspired by this one post I saw while checking my tumblr daily. It's cute. I want a boyfriend like that, yes?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own HnKnA, Clover, Joker, or the prompts.

Pairing: Alice x Nightmare

Enjoys!

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dee! Dum! Stop!" Elliot shielded his eyes from the water that were fiercely being splashed at him. A pool party were held in the Hatter's mansion, all role-holders were invited, Alice too, of course.

"Elliot stop shouting. You twins stop splashing, you're getting water in my ears."

"Where's all the cheese? No!"

"Alice? Alice, my dear! Where are you?"

Everyone was having fun, from splashing each other, diving in, cannon balls, or seeing-who-could-hold-their-breath-the-longest, every role-holder were having fun.

...Except for the sickly incubus sitting on the chair in the corner, wishing he was having fun too. But no, Gray just had to suspend him from having his time in the pool, with everyone else. Just because he was sick, doesn't mean he'll get sicker, right?

Not really, but who cares. Nightmare just wanted to spend some fun time with everyone cough_Alice_cough.

Night mare spotted Alice diving into the 8ft part of the pool, her hair splashing everywhere.

For a second, their eyes met.

Alice swam over to Nightmare, wondering why he wasn't swimming with the others.

She got out of the water, smooth milky skin radiating in the sunlight, her hair dripping wet, water bounced off her as she walked towards Nightmare.

Nightmare saw Alice walking towards him, he took a gulp. He looked at her attire, consisting of a blue/brown polka dotted two piece.

"Nightmare? How come you're not swimming?" Alice asked, she was suddenly forgot that Nightmare was sick. Always.

"I'm sick, Alice. Though, I want to swim!" Nightmare said to her, grinning. Alice felt sorry for the sickly incubus, everyone was having fun and he wasn't, but she only felt sorry for him for a little while though.

Nightmare thought of something up, seeing how Alice has her hair all over her face. It reminded him of something.

_Alice plus hair all over face equals The Grudge!_ He thought, smiling to himself. Alice shot a strange look at him, she sighed and sweat dropped once she realized that he drifted away in dreamland. Probably he was thinking of something perverted, seeing that weird look on his face. Probably not.

"Hey Alice! I just realized, you look like The Grudge with your hair all over your face!" He exclaimed, sounding as though he made an important discovery. Vivaldi, who was sun bathing near them, snickered. Alice only blushed red in embarrassment.

"Nightmare!" Alice yelled, making a fist of her hands, ready to attack. Nightmare held up his two hands in support, Alice punched his hands and arms. Ouch.

He stood up and hugged her, trying to calm her down. A few minutes later, Alice calmed down. Well, only to an extent that she decided she wouldn't hurt Nightmare. Because he was sick, that's all.

Nightmare brushed his fingers against her face, moving the hair away from her eyes so he could see better.

"N-nightmare?" Alice asked, because god-knows-what he is about to do.

But he silenced her with a kiss, his lips crashing in with hers.

Alice was surprised, really. A while later, she closed her own two eyes as well, and they sat there kissing, with eyes closed.

Unnoticed to them, the other guys were shooting envious looks at Nightmare. How they wished they were him, kissing Alice instead.

"Nightmare you dirty-!"

* * *

I'm sorry if it was really short. ^^

So, the reason I decided to chose the pool party theme is because I went swimming on Saturday and Sunday, lmfao. I went with a few friends, to a swimming pool near my house. I got tan in weird places, SUNBURN, and really, really tan. The sunburn hurts, it's still red and hurting. So I guess I learned a lesson: don't jump in the pool head first if you didn't apply sunscreen. -_-

So did you guys go swimming these past few days?


	2. o2 of girls who doesn't know anything

The second installment! Thank you guys for suggesting Aloe, but it keeps slipping off my hands!e.

I appreciate the reviews, ^^.

Dedicated to: Everyone, those special someones.

**Pairing**: Alice x Blood

* * *

Alice scowled.

She was irritated, beyond irritation. This was suppose to be her perfect smile-shop-smile-shop-with-Blood-and-make-him-carry-stuff, _but_ apparently, her boyfriend just had to be a _pretty boy_ and attract girls.

And _goddammit_, those **stupid**,** stupid** girls just had to go and give him THE 'look'.

Dammit. It was suppose to be the I-won't-look-at-other-guys-because-he-has-a-girlfriend-no-matter-how-pretty-he-is rule.

And the worst part is, Blood was enjoying every bit of Alice's jealousy. Alice held Blood's hand tighter, seeing all those other girls eyeing him, giving him flirtatious looks. They both stood in line of the food stall, getting something to eat. When all of a sudden, flocks of girls surrounded them, or Blood, mostly.

Murmurs around them had all one thing in common.

_"Hey who is that guy? He looks hot! Is that his girlfriend? Or just friend?"_

Alice sent a menacing glare at a few girls, while Blood chuckled at the scene.

He squeezed Alice's hand a little more tighter.

_Almost to the line, almost almost almost!_ Alice thought, finally they could get their damn food and leave. Because dammit, she is not staying here for _another hour_, no seriously, she would rather get bashed in the head by one of those medieval flails in the head than stand here and watch Blood smirking at those goo-goo girls.

_No you wipe off that smirk now Blood, now!_ was what Alice wanted to say out loud.

Finally, they were at the front of the line. They ordered their food and left to sit at a near by table.

"_You!_ You enjoyed this!" Alice hissed at Blood.

He pretended not to know, "Oh my, _what_ are you talking about?" He smirked, ducking a french fry being thrown at him.

"Y-you know what! Y-you and the girls and the looking and the smirking! Urgh!" Alice rolled her eyes at him, pfft. Like she's going to fall for that innocent look. Alice sent a deathly glare, when suddenly a faceless girl came up to them.

The faceless girl pushed Alice out of her seat, she fell with a thud and hit the cold, cement flooring. "So, handsome! How about you and me tonight?" The girl asked.

At that moment, there was two things Alice felt that time, pissed, jealous, and kinda hurt. Well, three but who cared? Blood smirked.

"I'm deeply sorry, you see, you just pushed my _girlfriend_, who is _bleeding_ because of that cut you gave her." He glared at her, giving one of his I'm-the-mafioso-and-you-just-pushed-my-girlfriend-bitch-you're-going-down glares. He suddenly took out his AID kit, from out of no where. He sat down by Alice, wiping her wound with a cotton ball, before applying bandage.

"_O-oh! _I'm sorry!" The girl stumbled off, but not before giving Alice a glare.

Whispers around filled up the room.

_"Oh hey, did you see that?_"

_"Man, I'm so jealous! What a lucky girl!"_

_"I know right? That guy is so caring and charming!"_

After finishing bandaging the cut, he asked, "Can you walk?"

The cut stung a little, but nonetheless, Alice replied, "Y-yeah." She tried to get up, and fell down suddenly.

Blood sighed, he carried her in his arms. Like those bridal style kinda thing you see in _happily-ever-after_ movies? Yeah.

They are _so_ going to get their happily-ever-after tonight, maybe _after_ Alice finishes scolding Blood about how not to get her angry and should stop enjoying her being jealous.

Totally.

* * *

Enjoyed? ;]

Last day of school tomorrow, then summer!

To those special someones: You guys made my life so wonderful this year, we've had our fights&tears, we've had our laughs& fun times, but I never regretted spending time with you guys. I love you guys& I'll miss you.


	3. o3 sleep

Aye, aye, anchors away! The third ship is just moving in! ^^

**Pairing**: Alice x Julius

* * *

.

.

.

_My boyfriend's name is **sleep**__,_

_and I get some __(**every**) __n_**_i_**_g_**h_t_**

_._

_._

_._

It was another day in Wonderland, and our sleeping beauty just woke up.

Alice sat up, with a loud yawn. She walked down the halls of the Clock Tower, with her stuffed animal in arm. The silence around her dissipated as she slowly entered the main room, her wavy hair bounced off and on, as she walked towards Julius.

_tick-tick **creek**_

"Julius! Don't tell me you've been fixing those clocks _all night_?" Alice scolded, sometimes, she wonders how he doesn't faint out of nowhere.

Julius spared a glance at Alice, and grunted. He returned back to working on those clocks, skilled fingers moved in rhythms.

Alice sighed, "Do you want some tea then?" Julius nodded his head, eyes never leaving his work.

It took a while to brew the water, so Alice came and sat next to Julius, watching him work his magic. Her eyes blinked in a tired motion, the kettle steamed. Alice went to make the tea, while the broken clocks disappeared one by one.

Alice came up to give Julius the tea, she eyed the broken clocks.

_A few more to go- only to be brought up new broken ones, again. _"80 points."

Alice scowled, she was sure she made it _perfect _this time. "Well, I'm going to the Amusement park today, okay?" She asked, getting ready to walk out the door. "Alice," Julius eyed her, "be careful."

Alice nodded her head, and headed out into the forest.

.

.

.

_"At least have some fun, Julius!" Alice told Julius, seeing as how he always work on his clocks._

_"Just go without me, Alice." Julius worked on the broken clocks that Ace just brought in._

_"Fine, you leave me no choice." Alice walked over to the door, _

_she grabbed a chair nearby and sat down next to him._

_"I'm not going either!" She stuck her tongue out playfully._

_Julius only sighed._

.

.

.

When Alice came back from the Amusement Park, she expected Julius to _have a good night sleep_, not _still_ working on the clocks. Can't he just do that tomorrow?

She went up to her room, storing away all the stuff she got from the Amusement Park, she changed into her nightgown, since night took an unexpected turn, and hit Wonderland. Alice wasn't tired yet, no she wasn't. So instead of sleeping, she went down to Julius and watched him.

"Alice, go to sleep, you need it." Julius said in a monotonous voice, he too was tired as well.

"Says the workaholic who couldn't stop working twenty-four seven." Alice stuck her tongue out, at Julius.

Julius didn't say a word, he only glared at Alice and resumed his work.

Alice pouted, "I want to watch you work, just a while more, please?"

He blushed, thank god it was dark right now, or else Alice would probably tease him some more.

"Fine."

Alice grinned, she knew she won.

A moment later, Alice fell asleep, her head leaning on Julius's shoulder. He covered her with a blanket, from nearby, looking at her sleeping, he smiled to himself. There was only a few more clocks.

_But just this time, he'll finish them tomorrow._

Putting down the tools, he drifted off to sleep, too. He snuggled towards warmth, towards Alice. And they both slept, leaning on each other.

_Alice smiled._

.

.

.

_"Morning sunshine!" Alice grinned at Julius,"Did you have a goodnight sleep?"_

_Julius grunted, held Alice closer, and went back to sleep._

_She giggled, and she too, went back to sleep. Unknown to Alice, Julius smiled to himself,_

_"..Everyday" He mumbled._

_._

_._

_._

So um, here yous go. ;]

Reviews, please.


	4. o4 lay off before i make you

Number four! Hands up for the folks who play any sorts of gun games!

Note: The characters may be OOC, sorries. ^^'

Warning: Some cursing will be in this.

**Pairing : **Alice x Ace

Enjoys!

* * *

.

.

.

Birds chirping, morning beauty_-_

_"ADSGFJFJS! SHIT! THAT BASTARD KEEPS SHOOTING ME!"_

Ace, was pissed. No, not the pissed, pissed. But the _pissed_, pissed. The kind of RAWR-Godzilla-WISHES-it-was-me, pissed. Confusing? Yeah, good.

Black Joker, who was sitting right next to him, sweat dropped. "Dude, he's only a Sergeant I, we're like, ahead of that _001_ guy, _fourteen_ levels." Black Joker said, while running his eyes on the TV screen.

Ace sighed, he nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. He's just lucky, pfft." Ace smirked, as he killed two guys, over and over again.

"Ow! Fuck!" Black Joker screamed, gripping the controller harshly. "Dude, you're going to break _my_ controller. Break yours, but not mines." Ace scolded Black Joker, as the latter casually apologized.

The two of them teamed up and continued trying to get a kill on the _001_ person, only to be resulted in them getting killed.

_EPIC PHAIL._

They both continued their game of _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_, popping chips into their mouth, gulping down soda, until Black Joker decides to ask a stupid, stupid question. And their conversation goes like this:

"Hey you know that girl, Alice right?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"So like, Ace. _Positive witness_ have told me, _you like Alice_. Am I correct?"

_-insert spitting out a can of Sprite, and wasting money-_

"_W-what?_ I do _not_ like her. Let me guess, _White_ Joker is the witness?"

"Damn straight."

"Listen, I do not, NOT, _like_ Alice."

"This is worse than I thought!"

"What? How?"

"You, my awesome man Ace, are in _love_."

"ASDHSADSS;LKLG_"_

_-insert Black Joker's screams-_

"S-shit! That hurts! Fuck! I died too!"

_-insert Black Joker cussing at 001...again-_

"Don't worry man, I'll revenge you."

"Go Ace! He doesn't know you're behind him! Come ooon!"

"Whoot! Blasted his head!"

_-insert them both screaming their heads out in happiness and insulting 001-_

"..You _do_ know that he murdered us 238478324 times and we only killed him _once_, right?"

"...Fuck."

"Hey, hey! Cheer u-..._Oh._ Texting you're girlfriend now, eh?"

_-insert more of Black Joker's screams-_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

* * *

Alice and Vivaldi were currently sipping their smoothies, when suddenly, Alice's _Tilt2_ vibrated her butt.

_(1) new message!_

"Don't tell me, it's _Ace _again, right?" Vivaldi guessed, while twirling around her straw.

Alice blushed.

"Oh. Doesn't he like, _like_ you or something?"

Alice blushed, again. "N-no! He doesn't like me! H-he just, h-he's l-like a close f-friend." Alice stammered, her face red like a tomato

"Oh _girl,_ you two are just _in love_! Hooray, for mini Alice and Aces running around the room!"

Once again, Alice _blushed. _

"Oh, don't mind me, the old, useless, boring Vivaldi! Just continue your texting!"

She ignored Vivaldi's ramblings about babies and mini-mes', she checked her phone.

"Oh! Tell Ace I said hi, will you?"

**

* * *

**

**From Ace:** Hi Alice! What's up?

**From Alice: **Relaxing with Vivaldi, smoothies. How 'bout you?

**From Ace: **CoD with Black Joker, he's teasing me about stuff..again.

**From Alice: **Lol! You _always_ play CoD! Don't worry, Vivaldi's been teasing me too.**  
**

**From Ace: **Man, must have it tough.

**From Alice: **Hah, yeah!

**From Ace:** Shit! I got shot!

**From Alice:** Are you alright?**  
**

**From Ace: **No! I just died!**  
**

**From Alice: **..How is it you're texting me when you're dead?

**From Ace: **Oh! I meant in CoD. **  
**

**From Alice:** ...

**From Ace:** This is where I buy you something for scaring you like that..right?

**From Alice:** You better.

_-insert a couple minutes later-_

**From Ace: **I have something to tell you.**  
**

**From Alice:** Care to tell?

**From Ace:** I like someone.

-_insert a curious, jealous, sad-ish Alice-_

**From Alice:** W-who?

**From Ace:** It starts with a y and ends with a u.

**From Alice: **Really? I like that person too!**  
**

**From Ace: **So if I ask this person out, does this means she'll say yes?**  
**

_-insert smile, smile giggling Alice-_

**From Alice:** Of course!

_-insert happy man Ace-_

**From Ace:** Cool! Then our first date will be tomorrow, maybe?

**From Alice: **Sure, but you _are_ going to lay off CoD a little, right?"

_-insert sad, chibi-crying Ace-_

_.

* * *

_

Done! How do you like this one?


	5. o5 attack of the mutant food

I want some pancake. Naaao. x.x

Enjoys!

**Pairing:** Alice x Dee&Dum

* * *

_Pancakes: _a thin, flat cake of batter fried on both sides on a griddle or in a frying pan.

_ Pancakes:_ a killer weapon used only by Alice.

.

.

.

Alice, the most beloved foreigner in Wonderful Wonder World (well, the only foreigner), was currently _cooking_.

1. Dressed in a frilly apron.

2. In the _Hatter's Residence._

3. Cooking breakfast for the twins.

Alice groaned, frustrated about the burnt odor emitting from the pancakes she decided to cook. Alice threw the bad pancakes in the trash, leaving it along with several _other_ bad pancakes. At this rate, she'll never get breakfast done in time for the twins to wake up.

This was like- the fifth time? She was just lucky that the refrigerator had an overdose of pancakes stuffed in the freezer.

The blue-green sea foam eyed girl banged her head against the cabinet, maybe she should have cooked some instant ramen, or let the maids cook breakfast. But stubborn as she is, she wasn't going to let the twins eat some three-minute noodles, or let those maids do everything for her, besides, it _was _the twins and her's first sleepover after all.

_Bang, bang, bang_

Three more pancakes thrown into the nearly-full trash can.

* * *

_Red&Blue_

Dee and Dum laid on the ma tress, sleeping soundly, with blankets and pillows toppled all over.

"_Oh Alice_," Dum rolled over near his brother, he placed his arms around Dee's hair, "_Your sof- why is your hair so short and spiky?"_ Dum didn't care, as long as he can get this close to 'Alice'.

Dee squirmed, "_Onee-chan.."_

Dee slid his hand onto 'Alice's' waist, "_So masculine.." _

A moment later, both the boy's eyes broke out wide, they screamed.

"B-brother!"

After a while of screaming, taking blankets to cover their fully clothed bodies, pillows to shield themselves, and somewhere along, Alice sweat dropping downstairs, they cleaned up, and got ready for breakfast.

"Hey Dee, do you think Newbie Hare and the Boss are home from their _top-secret-ninja-mission_ yet?" Dum asked, as they walked down the puzzling hallways.

"Knowing the Newbie Hare, he'll probably buy some carrot cake along the way, so not yet." Dee yawned, some wake up call that was.

They walked into the kitchen, only to find Alice dressed in a frilly apron, flour all over her head, trying to cook that some_thing_.

They sneaked up behind Alice, who was oblivious to such surroundings, and screamed, "Boo!"

Alice, freaked out and dropped the spatula, "Dee, Dum, that was not funny!" She screamed. Though, the devious twins just innocently asked, "Onee-chan, what's that you're cooking?"

Alice forgot about the surprise attack. "Pancakes. They're your breakfast for today!" Alice grinned, so far, this batch of pancakes was going good and steady. Well, only until the twins had to break it to her.

"Onee-chan, what are those black things on the edges?"

Alice blinked, she looked over to her or-so-she-though, perfect pancakes. They got burnt, on the sides and edges. "Go sit down. Now." Alice calmly asked, obvious fury dawning within her.

_ASLKJDKOJODQWD- who cares,_ she thought. This was the best pancakes so far, and she was _not _going to waste it. She brought out plates, as the twins sat there, waiting patiently. With two pancakes in each plate, she set them on the table, ready to sit down until-

"Nee-chan, why is there a _black_ thingg on our plates?"

"Onee-chan! I want some syrup and butter!"

"Alice-nee, where's our drink!"

"Onee-chan, Dee is jabbing the food with his finger!"

"Onee-chan! There's a disgusting smell coming from it!"

"Alice-nee is this edi-"

**"SHUT UP!"**

Alice couldn't take it anymore, how dare they make fun of her cooking, she made it for a special occasion too! Chibi-tears ran through her eyes,** "Just eat the damn pancake!"**

"But Onee-chan!"

After seventeen tries of baking burnt pancakes, Alice decided, she was not going to waste this one. No, she wasn't. So while both the boys whined and moaned and made faces at the pancakes and suddenly got out chopsticks and pretended to play _star wars_, Alice got impatient.

She jumped on the table, grabbed the burnt food, two in each hands, and slapped the twins continuously.

"You are going to eat it, _now._ No buts!" Alice glared.

"B-bu-"

_SLAP._

The door opened, and in walked Blood and Elliot. They were both _very_ surprised to find Dee and Dum with their faces stuffed in that some sort of thing.

Blood, who was shocked, and very, scared for his life when he saw Alice with a murderous intent, calmly asked, "_What is going on here?_"

While Elliot stood behind Blood after seeing the torture Dee and Dum went through, the twins found this as a chance to escape.

Both the twins ran up to him and hugged his waist, their arms held a tight grip. Blood was frozen in the spot, with pancake crusts and fillings covering his suit, and tears, since both the boys were _crying_.

Blood, frozen and confused as he is, demanded an answer.

"Boss! Alice-nee was slapping us with pancakes_. Pancakes!_"

.

.

.

* * *

Uhm, that's all! :]

Reviews are appreciated! ^^


	6. o6 and yes, we never knew

This computer's space bar squeaks whenever I press it. ._.

Well, here's the sixth installment!

Enjoys!

**Pairing: **Alice x Elliot

* * *

_Pink _**Blue**

Days at the Castle of Hearts felt like a breeze; plenty of room to ventilate, time flew quickly as possible. Even when it starts out boring.

Alice Liddell, dashing around, eyes glancing from side to side, keeping a good lookout on her surroundings before following Elliot March. Sneaking behind the endless rows of book shelves, they both slowly crawled towards the main desk in the middle of the enormous room.

_"Psst. Why do we have to whisper?" _Alice whispered. Answers. Now.

_"Because, this is Blood's room."_ Elliot hushed back, at an equally level of tone.

_"So? Why can't we just walk in like normal people!" _Alice glared at Elliot, the carpet imprinted red marks on her knees, as she crawled towards the destined point.

_"This is **Blood's room**, as in Blood's no touchy touchy room. Ok, we're here, now all I have to do is find the keys to the drawer's."_ Elliot searched quickly and stealthily as Alice took a rest and rubbed her red knees.

She sat reminiscing how she even got into this mess.

_Hop_

_Step Step _

_Skip_

_Wait no screw that._

_It was then another day in the Hatter's Mansion, and Alice had came over to visit. She walked over to the gate, with a hint curiosity splattered among her face. Not a sound played through her whole surrounding. Where were the guards? Deciding it was too awkward for her to stand outside any longer, she took a step towards the gate and began walking into the doors of the mansion._

_Alice saw a few maids rush by, doing their usual things, but she couldn't find the twins, Blood or Elliot anywhere! _

_Speaking of Ellio-_

_**BUMP!**_

_It appears she has found him._

_"Wha-oh! Sorry Alice!" Elliot apologised, as he rushed towards to help pick her up. Alice's hand captured Elliot's as he extended his own hand out to aid. Alice dusted her dress, she asked, "A lot of work lately?" _

_"Y-yeah, actually, I just finished with all the paper work of Blood's." Elliot sighed, his hands roaming over his shoulders, massaging his slump, tired back._

_Speaking of Blood, she wondered where him and the twins are. "Eh? Come to think of it..I didn't see Blood and the twins are either," Alice raised a curious brow, "do you know where they are?"_

_Elliot nodded, "They had some business at the Amusement Park, I couldn't go because of the load of work left behind. It looks like I'm stuck here until they get back." _

_A pregnant pause filled the air, and they stood there in an awkward silence. That is, until Alice decides to strike up a conversation._

_"Elliot, why is it so boring?"_

_"Because, Alice, there is not a thing to do around here."_

_"So, I've see."_

_"..."_

_"Pretty boring, huh?"_

_"Y-yes..very much."_

_"Hey Elliot?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've heard...a rumor."_

_"Really? What about?"_

_"Blood. I heard he collects pink sticky notes..in his room."  
_

_"Well, Blood, err..he says that they are 'useful' at times." _

_"I noticed, but usually one as himself would not use such a brisk color as pink for taking notes, right?"_

_"You see Alice, Blood is..different."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Elliot?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What do you say, we pay a visit to Blood's office and borrow his sticky notes for a bit?"_

_"Sounds devious, will get us killed, but I'm in."_

And that my friend, left us here, today, hiding like they skillfully ninjas they are.

A bit later, Elliot found the key and opened the cabinet, took out the packages of pink sticky notes, and blah blah blah. They escaped successfully and were not hurt or injured while doing so.

Alice and Elliot were seen laying on their stomachs, with two frilly pink and blue pens by their side. Blue for Elliot, pink for Alice. _So, you have pink and I have blue; let's make purple. N-no! I can't say that to Alice!_ Elliot thought as he blushed furiously.

And thus, they began their writing-on-Blood's-girly-colored-sticky-notes-without-his-permission-HAHAHA-evil-laughter-implied plan.

_Oh Elliot, I wonder when they're coming back, it's been hours and hours. You don't think they got shot or something?_

**I know, it's really long, and Alice, I'm pretty sure they got side tracked on their way.**

_..Why are we sending each other sticky note papers when we're right next to each other? Really, we're like, right there. And what are you doing anyways?_

**Literally dying of boredoom, and the reason why we are doing so is because it's fun and we have nothing to do (also because we broke in Blood's room and stol- borrowed endless supplies of sticky notes).**

_Tsk, pink, really? I never thought a crazy gun wielding Mafioso would use pink supplies. Did you see those pink pencils? Too much pink!_

**Ok, sheesh! You want me to get BLUE paper instead?**

_No, no! It's not like I have a problem against the color pink or a-anything! ..Just too much pink!_

**..Vent out your feelings about your hatred of pink on a nice, blue paper.**

_For the last time, I do NOT have some weird phobia against the color pink! If I did, I would probably be screaming my guts out and punching you for showing me such color._

**Erm..I find that hard to believe, since you are shouting about too much pink.*snickers***

_Blaah! Think what you think, but anyways, I have to go soon. It's getting late._

**Yeah..it is a little bit late out, how about staying in ****for tonight?**

_Thanks, but no thanks. Julius might worry. ._

**Oh, alright, but I have something to tell you first!**

_What is it?_

**Uhm, check the back of this note when you get home.**

_Fine, ok. Bye! I'll see you tomorrow if I get the chance to stop by!_

After collecting all the notes that Elliot wrote to her, Alice waved good-bye, she stalked out the door and went back to Julius's place.

_Hmm..I wonder what he meant by looking on the back._ She thought, as she took out the last note that Elliot wrote her and flipped to the back.

**Instructions: Line the notes I wrote to you vertically, list every first letter of the first word on every note. It's a hidden message!**

Alice did as the instructions told her to, her face shocked at what the message was:

**I**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

Recovering from the shock, she smiled and placed it all away; taking a shower and going to bed, since it was late at night.

But the warm feeling never left her heart.

* * *

So, uhm, hi.

Yes? No? Yeah? Ok, review please!


End file.
